A Both Serious and Funny Inuyasha Fanfic
by mysticdog100
Summary: This is where my friends and I fall into Inuyasha's world and I decide to play matchmaker, with a few twists and turns! AND, we all have fun in both Inuyasha's world and Kagome's! My friends think I'm nuts, but they always do anyway.
1. In Inu's World

An Annoying Fanfic that will Drive You Nuts!

By: Mysticdog100

A/N: This is the 'sequel' (almost) to my other fanfic, A Typical Annoy-the-Fellowship Type Fanfic. To understand this story's beginning, please read at least the last two chapters of the above-mentioned story! Thanks!

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

Chapter 1: In Inu's World!

"Will you bear my child?" asked Miroku hopefully. Kalena just blinked. Casey turned red. I stifled a giggle. Kyra bopped him on the head with the handle of one of her throwing knives and yelled, "you perv!" outraged. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I burst out laughing like an idiot. They all stared at me. "What?" I asked, after finally getting myself to stop laughing. They just shook their heads.

"You have not answered my question yet. Will you bear my child?" asked Miroku after he got up from being knocked out. We all gave him various answers that all meant no, but I decided to do something else. I said, "maybe, but I will have to consider it." Sango looked a tad jealous. I shrugged.

"Well, what are you doing here instead of a village?" asked Kalena, who had heard a little bit of Inuyasha from me. I still had not told her they had to collect all of the jewel shards.

"We are on a quest to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama," replied Kagome cheerily. "Maybe you could help us? I'm sure you demons could be a great help!" We looked at each other. 

"We're demons?" I cried excitedly.

"Yes, of course you are, idiots," replied Inuyasha.

"COOOOOOL!" I shrieked loudly.

"D***it, b****! Shut the H*** up! (Maybe I should make it PG13?)" yelled Inuyasha bad temperedly.

"Ooooh! Bad boy! Using such language! Shame, shame!" said Kalena, doing that finger stroke that 'symbolizes' shame.

"Geez! Calm down, willya!?"

"No need to overreact, though, really."

"But you do shriek pretty loudly, Amanda."

"Well, that much is granted, but I want to go to Kagome's to see myself in the mirror!" I cried.

"Can't you just go and look into the river or something?" commented Casey dryly.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Yes, Amanda. Thank you for realizing the obvious!"

"Well, I can hear pretty well compared to even Elven hearing."

"True."

"So, are you gonna help us or not?" growled Inuyasha impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll help."

"Great! So, let's go to the village, because I don't sense any jewel shards yet," said Kagome cheerily.

"Ok!" Kalena agreed.

"Hmmm. Demons can fly, right? So, let's check it out!" I cried enthusiastically. I sprung into the air, willing myself to fly. I jumped up really high, but no flight. I came crashing down to Earth but managed to keep from landing flat on my face. I got off worse. I landed on Kagome.

"Owwww! Maybe demons don't hurt as much or heal faster, but they still hurt enough for me!" I winced as the bump on my head healed almost immediately. Then, I said, "Hey, Kyra. Did you notice you have wings?" I looked at her quizzically. She looked at her back.

"Aaah! That is freaky!" she screamed. "And, look! I have claws, too! We all do!"

"Coolies! I have always wanted claws! They are sooo cool!" I swiped through a tree. It fell. And landed on Inuyasha. I winced. "Sorry about that!" but sniggered. He glared. (I have gone into simple sentence mode.)

"What the H*** did you do that for, wen**!" he cried angrily. (I'm not sure if that is appropriate, so I blanked out the letters.)

"Well, don't blame me for everything, like you do yourself!" I said in reply.

"What was THAT supposed to mean!?" he cried heatedly.

"Nothing." I looked away, contemplating whether or not I'd said too much, since I didn't know where this was in the series. I would always look at Inuyasha and think to myself, Gosh! Why can't he just get a CLUE and GET OVER IT! (Kikyo's death, if anyone's wondering.) I mean, all he has to do is admit that he loves Kagome and they'll both live happily ever after, forgetting Kikyo! I mean, she wants to take him to H*** for goodness' sake! And he feels GUILTY about causing her DEATH!?? He is one twisted sister…brother…umm…yeah.

"We had better get going to the village, guys. It's getting dark, and tomorrow, I have to go to school and take my math test," Kagome said.

"School? Can we come? We haven't been to school in at least two to three months!" cried Casey.

"Sure! You go to school?" asked Kagome.

"Never mind that. Thanks for letting us come!" I said hurriedly.

"OH! Great! Now I'm left all alone, huh? Well, fine!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"Well, we're here too!" said Sango.

"He doesn't like it when Kagome goes to her world. He misses her! Isn't that cute?" whispered Sango, explaining Inuyasha's sudden tantrum. We nodded. Inuyasha probably heard it, but paid no heed. He stalked off; presumably to that Goshinboku (sp?) tree…He had been pinned there by Kikyo's arrow for 50 years and only recently come free.

Shippo said, "Well, he's always like that. Can you please bring back more sweets!? And cookies? I love cookies!" Kagome smiled at Shippo and nodded her head. We stopped at the mouth of the well and jumped in.

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

So, what did you think? I'm not too sure about Shippo's character, so don't flame me for it.

I doubt that Lady Laswen or Celeste are reading this, but if you are, please review on how you liked it!

Curufin!

Mysticdog100…


	2. Kagome's World

A Both Serious and Funny Inuyasha Fanfic

By Mysticdog100

A/N: Right. I am looking for some fan girls. Please review or email me. Thank you.  
Casey: That's so cliché. At least get something original.  
Me: This IS original. And besides, YOU'RE the expert of LORD OF THE RINGS, NOT INUYASHA! So leave me alone!  
Casey: Alright, alright. *looks to readers* Well, better read her story or else she'll attempt to do something crazy and steal your stuff. *rolls eyes* Read on. *whispers*: She paid me to say that, by the way.  
Me: Hey hey hey! This is MY fanfic! Go scribble and mess up your own! (By the way, please read her story co-authored by Celeste, her, and I. 'Tis cool)  
Casey: Don't tell me gone Old English on us again! *looks upward* anybody up there? Good.  
Me: *is seen shoving Casey off the stage* *smiles* Riiiiiight. I'll be with you in a moment. Just read ahead now…Go on.

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

Chapter 2: Kagome's World

"Cool! I love pocky sticks!" I cried in delight.

"What are these?" asked Kyra, taking a bite off the pocky. "Well, whatever it is, it's good!"

"Oh, I've heard of these," said Kalena.

"And look! Botan Rice Candy! Mmmmm!" I cried.

"Hey! Don't eat all my candy! That was my secret stash!" said Kagome, taking it out of my clawed hands. We had taken a look at ourselves in Kagome's mirror. I had blue, silver, and black hair with a four-point star on my forehead. I had cat like feet, where I am standing on my toes, have a dewclaw, and can extend my claws. I also had black ears like a cat, and blue eyes. My balance was different, and I could jump really high. Kyra had wings, and she had orange and black fur, striped like a tiger's, and orange and black striped hair. Casey was not a demon, but an Elf still. She was had pointed ears; brown eyes, brown hair, and looked like a normal Elf. Kalena was also a demon. She had bat like wings and pointed ears. She had claws, and her eyes were pink, fancy that…her hair was light blue and white, and she had normal feet. I was the only one in the group who could not fly. And I had always wanted to, too.

Kagome then locked herself up in her room to do her studying. I went out into the backyard. I climbed the large Goshinboku tree. I just took my Redwall book and read until about 8:00PM. I then slept. I did not know what the others were doing, but I suspected they were either watching a movie, the TV, or reading inside the house. They all had to hide after Kagome's mom, her grandpa, and Souta came back from (put your 'place' that takes a lot of time to visit here). 

I had just woken up at about 6:30 AM, and saw Kagome still sleeping in her bedroom, her head on her math book. I decided to jump on over to the window.

I had finally managed to get the window open when Casey came in to wake Kagome up. Casey stared at me as I finally got the window open and crawled in.

"You know, you could have just used the door," she commented dryly.

"Well, I needed to be more complicated," I replied. Kagome woke up somewhere in between our talk and had started to put away her stuff.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily. Kagome had bags around her eyes from studying last night. She managed a smile, but was probably stressing over her math test. We were just kind of left alone in the house and given some yen ('cause it IS Japan) to buy stuff incase we needed to.

"Let's go over to Kagome's school and see what it's like!"

"No! I haven't been to school for a month or two! I REALLY don't feel like going back there."

"Come on! Only for about one day. That's all…PLEEEEAAASE?"

"Oh alright. But I'm NOT wearing that ridiculously short uniform of hers!"

"Fine, fine."

We had reached the school. As if on queue, the bell rang. We went in and slipped through, quietly following Kagome. People stared at us, probably because of our 'extra appendages'. We had done as much as we could to stop our appendages from showing. Luckily for me, I could shape-shift, and since I had one of the most obvious forms in out group, I was lucky. Casey was also lucky. All she had to do was make sure her hair covered her pointy ears. Kalena and Kyra, however were rather odd, in their coast and gloves, and since they both had normal feet, they had no major problems, just the ears, of which they both could hide because of their long hair. Kyra was wearing long pants to hide her fur, and Kalena could do nothing to her pink eyes, or odd colored hair. Neither of them could.

Well, Casey and I got off very lucky indeed, but Kyra and Kalena were rather warm…hehe. ANYway, we were just receiving several more odd looks when Kagome saw us and widened her eyes in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Just came to see what it was like."

"Go back home! You guys are getting really weird stares!" That was all I heard before I wandered off. I heard some guys whispering to each other about the 'freaky girls dressed up like it's below freezing.' I glared at them. They gulped and went off in a rush, saying they had to get to their homerooms quickly for an errand. I was still wearing my hair in my normal (now, anyway) colors of blue, silver, purple, and black. Let's just call that BPSB further on. Anyway, we had finally gotten through the crowd and went off to class. We found ourselves seated far enough away from each other. And, besides, most of the time none of us would actually talk during class. I was seated next to guys on either side of me, and was next to the window. Kalena was in the front row while I was in the 2nd to the back. Casey was on the other side of the room in the utmost back. Kyra was in the middle of it all. Get it? Good. (Can you hear me now? Good.) :)

Well, that class was over with only a few major whispers and pointings. After class one of the guys who had been staring at me rather oddly came over to talk to me. I waved at the others to go on to lunch. He smiled politely. I then realized this was that guy who just COULD not get a HINT, Houjo. (sp?) He is always asking Kagome out whenever she happens to be back. Everyone thinks she's so lucky to be asked out by the hottest guy at school, but she's a bit doubtful. Tragic love story, ain't it?

"Hi. I'm Houjo. You're new here, and I thought you might need a guide or something to help you find your way around."

"No, thanks. I already know Kagome will help me. Thanks anyway." I smiled cheerily and double stepped backward, turned, and was off to lunch, not giving him enough time respond with anything at all.

When I walked out to lunch, I saw Kagome and the others accompanied by some other friends. As I approached, my sensitive ears picked up a snatch of the conversation.

"Hey, when I walked out, I saw Houjo talking to the other girl with BPSB hair! Aren't you worried he might be cheating on you?"

"Well, I trust her."

"Don't be so sure! Once, my best friend had this other friend-" She broke off in mid-sentence as she saw me. "Hi! You must be the last of Kagome's new friends! I heard you were talking to Houjo after class. What about?" she asked pretty nosily, to me.

"He just offered to help show me around. I told him I had Kagome to help guide me." She nodded, almost unhappy not to get any juicy gossip out of me…^_^;;;

So, school ended like a boringly normal day. I was glad to be out, and I suspected the others were, too. We went back, and Kagome packed up to go to Inuyasha's world, us with her.

So ended a rather non-exciting day ('bad word' free) in Kagome's world.

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

So, Review, and Bye!

Mysticdog100…


	3. The Bad Guy and Light Sabers

A Both Serious and Funny Inuyasha Fanfic

By Mysticdog100

Disclaimer: Me: I don't and probably never will own Inuyasha. But, I do own myself, Kalena owns herself, and so does everyone who owns themselves.  
Kalena: Wuh? I didn't quite get that…  
Me: It usually means that everyone who can will own themselves.  
Kalena: What about the others who can't?  
Me: They don't exist if they don't own themselves. -_-'  
Kalena: Uh…Ok, if you say so. You're the genius.  
Me: *smiles* Yes, that I am. Now, on to the next Chapter! *Is seen dragging a confused Kalena off the stage while Kalena is waving and smiling idiotically*

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

Chapter 3: The Bad Guy and Light Sabers

"Ah, yes. Back in Sengoku Jidai," I commented as I landed on the soft grass next to the well by Miroku. I grinned. Then glared lest he try something perverted. I inched away warily before his 'not able to control' hand came. I waved hello to Sango when I thought I was at a safe distance away from lecher there. Inuyasha, who was also by me, said, "Feh. It's about time. I found Naraku's hiding place while you were at your 'tests,' Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"That's great, Inuyasha. Let's go!"

"Feh," he commented nonchalantly. I grinned. Another day for him, huh? He scowled. "You can just wipe that smile of your face! You are NOT coming with us!"

"Why not, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, making my GREAT BIG PUPPY DOG EYES. (Fear the puppy eyes! Bwahaha!) He turned away, saying, "Well, if you really want to, then go ahead."

"Yay!" ^_^. So, we were off. (Star Wars theme here, and since we bought a new boom box just today, we decide to play it until Inuyasha threatened to destroy our precious boom box. Yes, I just watched Star Wars 1.) ^_^

ANYway.

"Weeeee're OFF to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, because, beCAUSE!!!!" we sung, but only softly so as not to attract attention.

We took a break. We shared lunch. We watched as Kyra slapped Miroku silly as punishment for groping her. We were amused. We laughed. Haha. We watched Miroku get slapped silly by both Kyra and Sango. We watched Kyra punch Miroku. We packed up.

"Hey, Miroku. You still alive? I told you you shouldn't have done that. You just can't help yourself, can you, you idiotic pervert?" said Inuyasha with his hands in his sleeves as we rested a bit before going on.

Then we decided to scout in the air, while I played All Star on the boom boxssssssss, my Precioussssssss (Gollum came out there)

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me   
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed   
She was lookin kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb   
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead   
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming   
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running   
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,   
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb   
So much to do so much to see   
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets   
You'll never know if you don't go   
You'll never shine if you don't glow   
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play   
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid ,   
And all that glitters is gold   
Only shootin stars break the mold   
It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder   
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older   
But the media men beg to differ   
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture   
The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin   
The water's gettin warm so you might as well swim   
My world's on fire, how about yours ?   
Cuz that's the way I like it and I never get bored   
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play   
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid ,   
And all that glitters is gold   
Only shootin stars break the mold  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas   
I need to get myself away from this place   
I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself   
And we could all use a little change   
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming   
Head to the rules and I hit the ground running   
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,   
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb   
So much to do so much to see   
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets   
You'll never know if you don't go   
You'll never shine if you don't glow   
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play   
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid ,   
And all that glitters is gold   
Only shootin stars break the mold   
And all that glitters is gold   
Only shootin stars break the mold"

Since I decided to fly high and enjoy it myself, no one heard me, but I'm sure they would have been thrilled! ^_^;;;

Then there's this weird barrier thing as we landed farther into the woods that, whether I mentioned it or not, were there.

Casey, Kagome, and Kalena walked through the barrier with ease. Inuyasha managed to get through by using the sword, helping the others through. (Can he do that? No? Didn't think so. Change of script! 'Inuyasha managed to get through using the Tetsusaiga, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were left behind, while Kyra managed to shove through the barrier.') I pushed quickly through the barrier with a slight itchiness on my skin.

"Wow. You guys must have Miko blood!" said Kagome.

"I think all of us do, since we mana-ITCHY!!!!" I broke off, scratching like the other word for heck.

"What's Miko blood?" asked Kyra, totally ignoring me, yet twitching an eye and moving away from me, so I guess not TATOALLY ignoring me.

"Miko means priestess. If you have Miko blood, it's likely you can fire purifying arrows and would be immune from most spiritual attacks, so that's quite good," answered Kagome.

"Well, let's get to this Naraku and his lair," said Casey.

"Yeah. Better be alert."

"And watch out for Miko ladies. Since it was a non-Miko barrier, it's probable that a Miko made it. Either that or Naraku."

"Also, be careful of those offspring, and his miasma." (This is not an episode, nor is it in the anime or manga.)

"Right."

"Be quiet! Watch out!" Naraku, or a puppet of Naraku, controlled by him, swooped down on us with…you won't believe this…his dragonheads. Yep. I guess he got a new 'person?' Hehe…well. Back to the fight. Inuyasha was fighting off the heads with his sword, yet they kept growing back! Casey, Kyra, Kalena, and I were also fighting, but we aimed for the body, which, if destroyed, would end the heads. I found I could blast out fire, yet blue fire, but if it could kill the body, then I don't care what color it was. It was useful, and I could make rocks and stuff move, too! I also noticed, and not just slightly, that Kyra could fire lightning bolts, Casey could throw rocks and make vines strangle the heads and Kalena could shoot out ice and snow, freezing heads to death. It was just before I blacked out, I recall Kagura flying from out of nowhere and, suddenly, I was out.

=~*^*~=

As I came to, I saw bars all around me. Kyra, Kalena, and Casey were all in separate cages. Naraku, presumably a puppet, and Kanna with her mirror were with us. I thought I was in a castle, or at least some sort of stone chamber. It was very dry, though. You'd actually expect it to be damp and dripping, huh? Well, I saw Naraku sneering at me, and answered my unasked question. He said, "Now that our last visitor is awake, show them, Kanna." Kanna stepped forward and we saw in her mirror Inuyasha and Kagome still trying to destroy the dragon headed creature. Inuyasha was already bleeding heavily, and Kagome was captured by one of the heads.

"Tell me Inuyasha's secret and I will let you free to save him or do whatever you want."

"What secret?" I asked, honestly befuddled.

"You know. Or does your mind need refreshing? Being half demon, Inuyasha has a weakness. At a certain time, he will become human, his demonic power leaving him. He will be powerless before me."

"But what if yours and his change date are the same?" piped up Kalena.

"Then I shall get one of my offspring to destroy him and get the shards."

"Chicken. Getting puppets to do your dirty work. Guess all bad guys are like that. Get all the glory and let your cronies do the dirty work." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that I'm saying your style is totally out or anything…*cough* not *cough*" He shook with anger. "I will give you one hour to decide Inuyasha's fate! Give me what I want, go free and live another day. If you don't, then die immediately." He left.  
I slashed at the bars ferociously. They broke with ease.

"Gosh, talk about total underestimation," I commented dryly.

The others got out easily, too. We went ahead and explored the area. It was pretty dark, with only one torch every few yards. It was like a castle where there were doors every several feet. Almost like a hallway in an apartment.

"Come on. We should find some more weapons." He confiscated the rest of ours, but I had some hidden artillery, like daggers, and various knives. I took them out from the most extraordinary places, like my shoes, my elbows and knees, and my back. They stared. I took out my favorite weapon, the butterfly dagger (a hilt in the middle of two curved blades, and you can throw it), and a Xena kind of chakram. We continued on with our preferred weapons. We found a door that said: ARTILLERY. We went in, being careful not to make much noise. We took some weapons of our liking, Casey getting a sword and a bow and arrows, Kalena getting a sword and a double headed axe (she forced Gimli to teach her how to use one), Kyra got a sword and many other throwing knives. I got a chain whip, a sword, and a spear. All of us got light sabers that just happened to be there. (I just watched both Star Wars today! ^_^) I got blue, Kalena got pink, Kyra got purple, and Casey got green. I took mine out and swished it around, testing it out and almost decapitating Casey in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! Amanda with a light saber. Not good," she commented worriedly. I cackled madly just to scare her.

"Let's go, you guys. We should try to get the jewel shards and get out to Inuyasha and the others."

"What I don't understand, is why Naraku needs them," said Casey, looking at me curiously.

"Haven't you listened to anything I've said? He wants to become a full demon with full power, and so does Inuyasha. Or at least he wants to be a human OR a demon. He's not quite sure now that Kagome's with him," I said knowingly. I stopped. All of our ears detected Naraku's voice in the next door to the right. He was saying,

"Well. Inuyasha seems to be doing wonderful with a hole in his stomach and a whole lot of scratches and burns." I winced inwardly. Inuyasha really could and probably would fight to the death if it were not for his friends. I motioned to the others to follow me. I motioned them to levitate as I inched forward, shifting into a worm/snake. I crawled under the closed door to see Kanna and Naraku with two other people tied up next to him. I gasped inwardly when I saw who they were.

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

                             ç è

So, how did you like it? I try. Since no one reviewed other than Laswen and Celeste…

Lady Laswen: Well, like I said, he has a BIG potty mouth, especially in anger. And, besides, I blanked them out, didn't I?

Celeste: Yeah, there's your slap. And your punch.

PS— to other readers, that scene where Miroku gets slapped is supposed to be funny. FUNNY! Yes, I said FUNNY! SHUT UP! It's funny! What's that? You think it's funny? Well, why didn't you say so? *mutters*dumb kids…can't even hear stuff right these days

Kementari with an icing coated, sugar-glazed mouse in a cake on top! ^_^

Mysticdog100…


	4. More Bad Guys and the Jabberwocky

A Both Serious and Funny Inuyasha Fanfic

By Mysticdog100

A/N: Menegroth, now, huh? Also, Twas brillig…

ç=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=è

Ah, yes, it has been quite a while…

We barged in light sabers blazing while Kyra got to playing the Star Wars theme while I went over to the captors to free and get a better look at them.

"Aragorn!? Legolas?!" I cried in astonishment.

"You!" they cried in horror. "Well, although I grudgingly admit this, for once I am glad to see you," said Legolas.

"Yes, yes, that's all lovely, and now YOU OWE ME! But, first we have to get out of here, you know?" I said, "Oh yes, and mind his tail." I motioned to Aragorn.

"What are you talking about? I do not have a tail!"

"Oh yes you do. See?" He couldn't see it.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! See!?" I stepped on it. He shrieked in pain. I giggled.

"Come on, then! You'd better be over the shock, now come ON!" He was speechless. While we were doing this chatting, Naraku, the typical bad guy, was yelling, "Guards! Seize them!"

"Oh, please! That's the OLDEST bad guy phrase in the book!" said Kyra, dodging a 'guard' and zapping it.

"Well, actually," Casey said, "the maniacal laugh is. Like so: 'MUAHAHAaaaa!'"

"No, no, no! You are doing it all wrong! Like this! 'Muahahahahaha! I will take over the world! World domination!' I cried, joining the fray.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet."

"No. You all are wrong. It's like this. I will DESTROY YOU!" bellowed Naraku.

"Geez!" I cried, spooked out. "He's a real pro! Man! Even better than I am!"

"Amanda, now is SO not the time!" yelled Kalena.

"Exit, stage left!"

"That was so corny."

"Well, what else to do? Come on you guys in the back!"

We ran, flew, and whatever-ed down the hallway into this freaky hall of doors type thing, with all the crazy doors everywhere. And staircases too. The staircases we had to climb to reach the doors.

"We should split up!"

"No! Remember what happened last time?"

"There was no last time."

"Yeah there was! When we were fighting Darth Vader and that other guy, we split up and we lost, and…"

"Yes?"

"And I woke up…but not before the spider on my dresser became a comb!"

"Uh Kyra?"

"What?"

"You have the weirdest dreams, do you know?"

"Um, you guys, all this talk of dreams is cool and stuff, but, we uh, better RUN!"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that, huh?"

"Come one y'alls! This way!" We ran the way Casey was pointing.

"Y'alls?"

"Well…"

"Never mind! They're gaining!" I suddenly had a drop of inspiration. It might not buy us much time, but it most definitely would, one, get us many a laugh. Casey, Kalena and Kyra thought so too, even thought Kalena didn't really know it. We kept on running until we reached the main door to the hall of crazy doors. We turned to face our pursuers.

"What are you doing!?" cried Legolas. We ignored him.

"Now! I yelled." Casey started.

Casey: The Jabberwocky

Kyra: By Lewis Carroll

Me: 'Twas brillig

Casey: And the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

Kyra: All mimsy were the barogroves

Me: And the mome raths outgrabe.

Casey: Beware the Jabberwock, my son.

Kyra: The jaws that bite,

Me: The claws that catch.

Casey: Beware the Jubjub bird

Kyra: and shun the frumious Bandersnatch.

Me: He took his vorpal sword in hand.

Casey: Logn time this manxome foe he sought.

Kyra: So rested he by the tumtum tree

Me: And stood awhile in thought.

Casey: And as in uffish thought he stood

Kyra: The Jabberwock with eyes of flame

Me: Came whiffling through the tulgy woods

Casey: And burbled as it came!

Kyra: One Two! One Two!

Me: Through and through

Casey: The vorpal blade went snicker-snack

Kyra: He left it dead and with its head

Me: He went galumphing back

Casey: And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Kyra: Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

Me: Oh frabjous day! Calloo! Callay!

Casey: he chortled in his joy.

Kyra: 'Twas brillig

Me: And the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

Casey: All mimsy were the borogroves,

Kyra: And the mome raths outgrabe.

We took a bow.

Me: The END.

I quickly slammed the door shut when everyone was through. Then, as the morons were barring the door, we rolled around in laughter.

"Did you see the look on their faces?! It was hilar-HaHAHAHA!"

"HahahahahaHA! Yeah! Really!"  
"You'da thun-Haw haw haw! That they'd never heard the Jabberwoc-HahahahaHA!"

"You'll have to teach me that po-HahahaHA! Tee HEE!" We all laughed until we were clutching our sides. We finally managed to stop to take in several ragged breaths. We heard them bashing on the door, so we all went further in while I prepared a fitting song to play when they bashed in and we split up. They were in. We ran, but before I did, I hit the play button.

'WOW! I feel good! I knew that I would! I fee-eeel good! I knew that I would! So good! So good! I got you!

WOW! I feel nice! Like sugar and spice! I fee-eeel nice! Like sugar and spice! So nice! So nice! I got you!'

As the song was playing, we were going in and out of doors at random, and running from our captors until the song ended and, at the end, as we ran into a door that led outside, I yelled 'SWEET!' When we got out and barred the door, we leaned against it and panted. Then, after somewhat catching out breaths, we flew up. Of course, we first had to sort out the whole situation of Aragorn being a dragon demon and Legolas having large cat feet. They both could fly, so that was good, but they were so freaked out we had to carry 'em.

"Okay", I said, when we were in a relatively safe place. "What happened?"

"Well, we just happened to still be in Lothlorien, and we looked into the water while we were wondering where you had gone to. The, suddenly, that creature that captured us was glaring at us and we fell into the water! He tied us up and knocked us out. When we came to, we saw him sitting at a table and looking intensely at a glowing object. At the time, we couldn't see, but we perceived it to be the half of some other piece, for he was talking to himself about how he would defeat this Inuyasha character and get the other half." They told us that really quickly in between gasps.

"Oh, how lovely! Now, let's go find the others!"

"Land ho from the crow's nest!" I said, climbing down from a tree.

"We're on land, Amanda," said Casey, stating the obvious.

"Of course we are! Are you blind!?"

"Well, you said 'land ho,' so I thought-nevermind. Why do I even bother?"

"ANYway, I saw Inuyasha still fighting that monster thing, so I think we should go help! And guess who's with him?"

ß=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=ß

Well, review! So, yes, I finally updated. Maybe it's not as long as I would like, but I HAVE been currently obsessed with Runescape. You should go there sometime. Go to play Runescape at www.runescape.com

And, by the way, my user is mysticdog100

So, contact me if you have joined Runescape…

To the co-authors of that other fanfic,

Namarie, Menegroth…

Mellyn-nin, Cyfael.

(I am slowly learning Welsh via Laswen.)


End file.
